In an optical disc reproduction device proposed in, for example, patent document 1, when the user performs an operation that stops reproduction from an optical disc, a resume function stores the time information of the data read from the disc in a memory, and later, if a resume operation is performed to restart reproduction, the resume function restarts reproduction from a position on the optical disc based on the time information stored in the memory.
In an optical disc reproduction device proposed in, for example, patent document 2, when the user performs an operation to stop video reproduction, a resume function writes reproduction stop position information on an HDD, and when reproduction resumes, the resume function reads the stored reproduction stop position information from the HDD and restarts video reproduction from a reproduction stop position selected by the user.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-349270 (abstract, FIGS. 1 and 6)    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206784 (abstract, paragraphs 0023-0025, FIGS. 1-3)